EX
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Brett breaks up with Mason, but Mason has other ideas...


Very Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

He knows this has to be the time.

If he doesn't do it now. He'll **never** do it.

Mason comes home at about Eleven O' clock at night. Usually Brett is in bed. He'll ignore Mason's kisses and his apologies just to make him sweat. But Brett's just finished at the Gym. The whole house stinks of his sweat. He stares at the Alcohol in the cabinet, wanting it, but telling himself "No"

* * *

He's got to do this sober.

When Mason comes in, he's watching Television with a bottled water.

"Hey Hun sorry I'm late. Patty has got me on the Kanima case and I'm trying to tell her that Argent does have something to do with this..."

* * *

"Mason I've got to tell you some important news" Brett said putting the water down.

"Can it wait? I'm beat?"

"No" Brett tells him sternly.

* * *

He watches Mason take his Jacket off and fold it on the sofa. He's going to miss that. Mason always had a knack of being gentle with things...well **physical** things anyway. Now Mason is looking at him in worry. His heart's beating faster, Brett can smell the beginnings of sweat under the arm-pits.

Brett pauses. He's torn, wondering if he's making a mistake...

"You work hellish tedious long hours. You're never home Mason"

* * *

"Well...Think about all the money I'm making" Mason asked.

"I grew up with Satomi and a huge trust fund. Do you really think I give a flying fuck about the money that you earn?" Brett asked.

Mason picks at the arm of the chair in startled silence, leaving Brett to carry on. He gets the Gym towel and wipes the sweat out of his eyes.

"I've technically moved out. I've paid couple of months rent in advance. We don't need any bad blood between us. I still lov...I still care about you. But **I'm done** living with you" Brett said.

* * *

He looks at the Television, waiting for something to be thrown at him. Mason was never violent, but he figured now he'd see that side.

"Moving out...to live with who?"

"By myself of course" Brett tells him loudly.

* * *

 **"Bull-shit**. If you're leaving me, you're obviously running into the arms of someone else" Mason said.

Brett chuckled. It seemed logical, but there was no-one else. Not that he hadn't had offers, but still attatched to Mason, he'd only flirted, with Men and Women... nothing more.

"This isn't about anyone else. This sure as hell isn't about sex" Brett said.

* * *

"Really? When was the last time we did anything physical Brett?" Mason asked.

"Oh about a **decade ago**. But I can tell you who always initiates sex, ME. Who always gets turned down? ME" Brett said failing to stop the growl from escaping his lips.

He shifts away as Mason joins him on the sofa. His legs collide as Mason tries to stroke his thigh.

* * *

"Brett...if you want to spend alone time with me, all you have to do is just say. I mean, I can book a whole weekend off you know. Patty says I can use one of her cabins to take you out..But I guess I won't be needing that offer" Mason says biting his lip.

"Yeah Right. Like you'd ever talk about me at work" Brett scoffs, even though he's more than a little interested.

"Brett I talk about you every day. Patty loves you. She actually wanted to interview you at one point"

* * *

"Really? What were the results of that?" Brett says.

Mason nudges Brett clumsily, before leaning against the Were's ear. "I Told her that _you were mine_ , and I didn't like sharing"

He laughs. The couple lock eyes for a minute before Mason begins kissing his neck. It's gentle at first until Brett winces from the biting. He puts his hand around his neck as Mason's teeth spike into him releasing numbness, making him groan a little. Even before the pain fades, Mason's on his knees, sliding down Brett's gym trousers.

* * *

"Mason you don't have to prove anyhing" Brett says in a croaked whisper.

"This is the **last time** isn't it? We might as well have fun before you're gone" Mason said.

He roughly strokes Brett's dick, breathing over his tip. The way that he used to when they first started having sex. Mason breaths onto his other hand, rubbing Brett's chest and his stomach before sliding his tongue around his base, his nose suddenly having friction with every crease. Brett groans as his former boyfriend is licking him, covering his balls and thighs in heavy saliva.

* * *

"Fuck!" Brett whispers holding the arm of the sofa.

Mason's fingers are raking against his thighs. The nail marks getting deeper with every stroke. Brett feels the pain lessen as Mason FINALLY, goes down on him, taking him in his mouth, slurping in every direction, giving his dick undivided attention. He wonders if Mason's trying to impress, because he hasn't done this in years, or whether this feels so Goddamn good because Mason's improved.

Improved with who?...

* * *

He pants as Mason's ploughing him with his mouth, making him sweat from every surface, his eyes are glowing so hard, he feels like they've been set on fire.

 **"Wait** , don't come yet Baby" Mason says spreading Brett's thighs apart. He cranes his arms under him, and strokes the inside of his ass.

"Aren't **you** the creative one tonight?" Brett smirks opening his legs wider.

* * *

"It's been a while hun. Where do you keep your...stuff?" He asks.

"Middle drawer" Brett said.

It's an annoyance when his former boyfriend pulls away. The Were in him wants to drag him back, but he reminds himself that he'll be back in seconds.

* * *

" _Come on_ Mason!" Brett shouts eagerly.

Seconds later Mason's standing in front of him with a aerosol can of lube. He kisses Brett on the mouth cupping his hand around his balls. Brett is growling, excited.

"I could get used to this" Brett said, reaching to pull in Mason's waist.

* * *

Mason jumps off of him and points towards the door. "Get out"

"Excuse me?" Brett asks.

"In case you've forgotten. You've just **dumped** me Brett. We've just said our Good-byes"

* * *

"The hell we have!" Brett shouts.

"Thanks for paying the rent for a while. Make sure you've got the remains of everything. The second you leave. I'm changing the locks" Mason said.

He keeps staring at Brett, until he gets up grumbling, gets a shower and changes his clothes. Mason's watching Television as he leaves. Refusing to look up as the door slams.

* * *

As Brett drives to Satomi's place, he thinks about Mason straddled over him, **touching him** kissing him hard...he and curses at himself.

Did he screw himself over?

Maybe **Theo** was wrong. Maybe dumping his long term Boyfriend wasn't the best idea after all...


End file.
